In my copending application and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,058, arrow rests of this basic type are shown and described. While such rests are suitable for some purposes, for use in competition it would be desirable to provide an arrow rest wherein the amount of deflection of the arrow which occurs as the fletches move past the arrow rest is substantially reduced.